


Picnic

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm day out so being the romantic fellow that he is, Robert suggests a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Aaron looked up at him from his position on the floor,  
"A picnic?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah. Come on it's nice out...we can get some food from the deli..."  
He trailed off when he saw Aaron's nose scrunch,  
"Okay we can get a blanket and some beers then."  
Aaron put his pen down and leant back against the sofa,  
"Why exactly?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Because it's warm out and we have the day off and I wanna spend time with you okay?"  
"Because you're a romantic nerd who is desperate for my company?"  
Robert shrugged and let out a laugh,  
"Will that make you agree to go?"  
Aaron let out a long breath then smirked,  
"Get some of those sausage rolls, they're well nice."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Not the worst idea is it?"  
Robert laughed and held his hand out to pull Aaron to his feet,  
"You're so charming."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Say it with sausage rolls."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"Get the beers."  
Aaron smiled as he walked out; shaking his head and rubbing his neck as Robert left.

"Okay I'll give you this one...it's quite nice."  
Robert looked over to him and smiled,  
"Yeah? Told you."  
Aaron looked around,  
"Don't know why we're in such a secluded spot though....not planning on offing me are you? That why you chose the woods?"  
Robert laughed and rubbed his nose,  
"Well I figured the general public might be scared with how you're devouring those sausage rolls."  
Aaron put another one in his mouth and smiled around it; his cheeks puffed out as he did. Robert laughed and propped himself up on his elbows.   
"Wanna swallow that mammoth bite and kiss me?"  
Aaron grabbed his beer and took a gulp,  
"Maybe."  
He smiled down at Robert then leant down and kissed him gently before sitting up to put his beer down.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Aaron clicked his tongue,  
"Hold on. God. Needy."  
Robert flicked his arm and Aaron laughed before leaning down and kissing him again. He moved so he was nestled between Roberts legs and kissed him deeply; moving his head to kiss his jaw and neck as well,  
"This. This is why I chose the secluded spot."  
Aaron smiled and climbed to his knees before leaning over to grab his jacket,  
"What're you looking for?"  
Aaron looked back at him,  
"I was trying to see if I happened to leave something in my wallet."  
Robert smirked,  
"Check the bag."  
Aaron looked at him and leant over to search the bag of food where he found a bottle of lube and a new pack of condoms. His eyebrows shot up and he laughed as Robert sat up and started kissing his neck,  
"Well this is very Boy Scouts of you."  
Robert smiled and pushed his hands up under Aaron's shirt,  
"Did you buy this at the same time? Did no one question you?"  
Robert brushed his thumbs over Aaron's nipples and bit down on his earlobe,  
"You honestly think I don't have a supply of these things hidden about?"  
Robert grinned and pushed Aaron's shirt up and off,  
"We definitely alone?"  
Robert looked around,  
"I'm thinking, yeah."  
Aaron cupped Roberts face and kissed him slowly,  
"Think we'll be alone long enough for me to make you scream?"  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's chest and kissed his collar and throat.  
"How are you so sure you're gonna make me scream and not the other way around?"  
Aaron chuckled and started unbuttoning Roberts shirt.  
"Cos I'm better."  
Robert pinched his nipple hard and Aaron squirmed away as he shouted,  
"Stop."  
Aaron cupped Roberts face,  
"Or I won't fuck you."  
Robert covered Aaron's hands with his own,  
"Don't make threats you can't see through."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Oh no?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"You won't see it through."  
Aaron bit his lip and dropped his hands,  
"Yeah probably right, we should just call it a day-"  
Robert pulled him back and kissed him again; letting himself fall back flat as he pulled Aaron on top of him.  
"Never say that again."  
Aaron smiled as he climbed to his knees and started unbuttoning his jeans,  
"Can't believe I'm actually gonna screw you in the grass."  
"We have a blanket. I'm not an animal."  
Aaron laughed and pulled Roberts trousers down then unbuttoned his own as Robert stripped. They looked at each other once they were naked and then glanced around,  
"There's no one about. Don't worry."  
Aaron clicked the lube open and covered his fingers before pushing Robert down and kissing him again; nestling between his legs as he pressed kisses to his throat and moved his hand down to circle a finger on Roberts hole before pushing in.   
"Okay?"  
Robert ground his hips down and grinned,  
"Oh yeah."  
Aaron grinned and pulled his finger free then pushed two in,  
"I want you all the time."  
Robert arched his back and grinned,  
"Good thing you got me then."  
Aaron returned to kissing his neck and throat as he pumped his fingers in and out; stretching him open and pulling whimpers from him as he did.  
"Good?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron pulled his fingers free and grabbed a condom. He watched as Robert stroked himself slowly and rolled the condom on before pulling him closer and pushing in until they were flush together. And Robert had his legs wrapped around his waist. Aaron kissed him deeply; wrapping his arms around his head and pressing kisses to his face and neck. Robert tangled his hand in Aaron's hair as the man rocked his hips quickly; his breath coming quickly. Robert groaned,  
"Oh my god are you serious?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Can't help it. Can't help it."  
Robert grinned and rolled them over so he was on top; making Aaron laugh,  
"Always gotta be on charge done you?"  
Robert leant down and kissed him; a hand on each side of Aaron's head as he rode him quickly. His eyes rolling back in pleasure as Aaron's cock hit his prostate with every movement.   
"I can't...believe...ah...you're riding me in the damn woods."  
Robert smiled and kissed him,  
"Best hope the Boy Scouts don't show up."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Oh god."  
His toes curled and he gripped Roberts hips tightly as he tried to keep from shooting too soon.  
"You close?"  
Aaron threw his head back,  
"Yes...fuck...yes."  
Robert nodded and ground his hips down as he fisted his own cock desperately.  
"Rob...I can't..."  
Robert slammed his hand down on Aaron's chest,  
"Hold on...one...minute."  
Aaron couldn't help it; he gripped Roberts hips and thrust up into him; fucking him harder as Robert brought himself closer and closer to release until he nodded and kissed Aaron,  
"Do it...do it...come for me."  
Aaron kissed him again; thrusting up into him once more before he came. Robert followed moments later; shooting over his fist onto Aaron's bare stomach then collapsing against him. He reached behind him and helped Aaron pull out before collapsing beside him where he kissed him again,  
"That was amazing."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah...yeah I was."  
Robert laughed and pushed his head back before sitting up,  
"We better get dressed before we're found. Here..."  
He rolled over and grabbed a napkin from the bag and handed it to Aaron who was busy staring at Roberts bare arse. He smirked and wiggled his hips,  
"Enjoying the view?"  
Aaron smirked; leaning down and pressing a kiss to his arse cheek before grabbing the napkin and wiping the mess from his skin. He pulled the condom off and tied it as Robert pulled his clothes back on. Aaron followed suit and they were sitting facing each other and opening another beer when a couple walked past,  
"Afternoon."  
Robert nodded,  
"Afternoon."  
They walked off and Aaron turned to Robert,  
"Where did they come from?"  
Robert snorted and shrugged,  
"I have no idea."  
Aaron laughed loudly and lifted his can for Robert to clink his.  
"Let's hope they enjoyed the show."  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron in for another kiss,  
"Come on. Drink up."  
Aaron finished his beer and tidied the mess as Robert rolled the blanket back up,  
"Hey Rob?"  
Robert turned,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Check the weather for tomorrow...I'm suddenly in the mood for another picnic."


End file.
